criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal Minds Timeline/2010s
This is a timeline of events of Criminal Minds that occurred starting from 2010. The timeline is incomplete and requires constant expansion. 2010 *February 9: R. Henson is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by a machine. *March: Adam Colson drowns in a lake while his parents Steven and Tess have an argument. *April: John Kerrigan, the husband of Emma Kerrigan, dies in a car accident. *April 6: Shelley Chamberlain and her son Damien are involved in a car accident with a robber named Hanley Waters, who killed a police officer and was involved in a high-speed chase with other officers. Shelley and Damien are taken to the hospital, but Damien later dies. *April 17: T. Joy is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed with surgical tools. *May 5: Owen Porter accidentally kills Jon Baker, but later learns he was planning to leave Fairbanks, causing his mind to snap. *June 22: H. Alexander is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by a fall. *July 5: J. Lee is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed in a car crash. *July 10: M. Bruner is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed with surgical tools. *July 19: P. Phung is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed in a car crash. *August 1: R. Thompson is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later burned alive. *September 17: H. Tarrizzo is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed in a car crash. *October 10: Jeremy Sayer breaks his sister Carrie's arm. She, Jeremy, and their mother Kendra go to the ER. No longer putting up with him, Kendra leaves Jeremy at the hospital, hoping he would be applied in Nebraska's Safe Haven child protection law. *October 17: V. Harrison is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later poisoned. *October 18: J. Marie is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later burned alive. *October 19: Jeremy Sayer kills the Archer family in Omaha, Nebraska. *October 20: Jeremy Sayer kills the Bennett family in Council Bluffs, Iowa. *October 21: Jeremy Sayer is picked up by Reverend Louis Hannum on the side of Route 6 in Iowa; he later kills him. *October 22: Jeremy Sayer is picked up by the Riverton family, who he later attacks in Des Moines, Iowa, but doesn't kill. Instead, he abducts the mother Nancy and forces him to drive her to his hometown in Newton. *October 23: **Jeremy Sayer stabs and injures Nancy Riverton after they arrive in Newton. **Jeremy Sayer takes his sister Carrie hostage, but is talked into surrendering by Derek Morgan. *November 15: Dylan Kohler pays another inmate to kill serial killer Rodney Garrett, but just like the first time he did so, Garrett manages to kill the inmate. *Unspecified dates: **Blake Wells kills a Caucasian woman. **Luke Dolan legally separates from his wife Jenna. **Toby Whitewood's father leaves him and his mother. **Tatiana Taylor is born to William Taylor. 2011 *January: Don Chamberlain, the husband of Shelley Chamberlain, files for divorce and moves out of the family house. *January 11: D. Davidson is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later shot to death. *January 20: N. Dudzak is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by a fall. *February 27: Mark Jackson kills Maria Bothwell. *February 28: R. Schueuerman is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed in a car crash. *March 16: Carl Phinney, the father of Greg Phinney, dies. *March 30: Greg Phinney is released from the institution he was in. *March-April: Izzy Rogers kills bank manager Glenn Harrison in Paris, France, during a heist. *Late March-Early April: Blake Wells kills a victim. *April 6: Shelley Chamberlain embarks on a killing spree across Tampa, Florida, murdering five before surrendering during a standoff in a restaurant. *June 8: T. Hill and A. Seeger are abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by drowning and poisoning, respectively. *June 9: F. Levy is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by a fall. *July 12: Chris and Oliver Stratton commit their fifth robbery. At some point afterward, they try to rob a bank, but are caught by police due to their sloppiness and imprisoned. *July 18: G. Datton is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed in a car crash. *September 2: Chase Whitaker is diagnosed with fourth-stage lymphoma and learns that he has three months to live. *September 30: Luke Dolan is involved in a car crash that causes him to have a psychotic break. *December 15: **Andrea Wright divorces her husband, Michael Janeczco, after he learns that she is having an affair. **R. Rosett is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later suffocated to death. *December 27: G. Sack is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by a machine. 2012 *January 2: Michael Janeczco kills Hank Mitchell. *January 23: Michael Janeczco kills Joseph Kraus. *February 4: Sera Morrison kills her mother Judy. Her father Bruce is suspected of involvement but later let go. *February 6: Michael Janeczco kills Shawn Taylor. *March: Diane Turner starts stalking both Maeve Donovan and Bobby Putnam, the latter being Diane's ex-fiancé. *April 24: D. Dreyer is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later suffocated to death. *June 3: V. Jeffereds is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by a fall. *July 15: Mark Jackson kills Emily Hilton. *July 30: H. Alridge is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed in a car crash. *August: Carl Finster is fired from his job at a credit-card workplace. *August 23: Mark Jackson kills April Carver. *September: **Willie Kestler gets into a car accident. Going to the police, he claims someone cut his break line. The police find no sign of foul play, but Kestler becomes obsessed with it. **Charlotte Bidwell divorces her husband Donnie and takes their children with her. **Jack Lee Kemper is executed. *October: Toby Whitewood kills six puppies. While trying to kill another puppy, Toby is stopped and attacked by a boy named José Aguilar, but José is then knocked unconscious by an intervening David Roy Turner. *November 16: R. Luchow is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed in a car crash. *November 21: **Brothers Joshua and Matthew Moore hijack a school bus containing 24 high-school students, the driver, and a monitor. They later kill the driver and intentionally abandon fourteen of the students. **The Moore brothers take their remaining captives to an abandoned paper mill, where they kill the monitor and then force the ten students to play a real-life version of Gods of Combat for them. **One of the students, Addyson Jones, is forced to kill another, Trent Walker, during the proceedings. **The BAU finds the paper mill and rescues the students. Joshua is killed by Derek Morgan, while Matthew is arrested. *Unspecified dates: **Danny Lee Stokes is diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. **Matt Franks kills Rose Tamlyn, a cheerleader who went to the same school as him. Because the police did not have enough evidence to convict him for her murder, he is released from custody. 2013 *January 6: Bryan Hughes gets into a car accident with a female motorist. Bryan survives, but the motorist bleeds out before paramedics arrive. *January 23: J. Beattle is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later suffocated to death. *February 4: Sera Morrison kills her sister Katie and tries to pin the murder, as well as that of her mother, on her father Bruce. *February 6: Sera's crimes are exposed and she is arrested. *February 16: Lauryn-Anne Harrison goes to a frat party hosted by the Beta Delta Sigma fraternity with friend Christy White. There, she is raped and forced to drink an excessive amount of alcohol by frat members Adam Richmond, Trevor Burkett, and Christopher Stafford. The incident leaves her critically injured and put in a coma. *March 7: V. Ruskin is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed in a car crash. *March 23: Rodney Harris kills Michael Crowley for molesting his son. *April 27: T. Baseman is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later shot to death. *June 9: C. Pittman is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed in a car crash. *September 5-11: Heather Clarke disappears, having been murdered by Wallace Hines. *September 21: Wallace Hines kills Sarah Beck. *September 24: Wallace Hines kills Jill Elks. *September 25: Wallace Hines kills Emma Coleman. *September 26-27: Wallace Hines kills Mia Rivera. *September 27: **Wallace Hines has a psychotic break and holds several people hostage at his workplace. He then kills a responding security guard and escapes. **The BAU arrest Jesse Gentry, mistaking him for Wallace. The mistake is later uncovered and Jesse is let go. **Wallace realizes he has a twin brother and tries to confront his mother Carla, but is abducted by Jesse. *September 28: Jesse Gentry kills Vanessa Randall. *September 29: **Wallace Hines and Jesse Gentry work together to kill Elizabeth Nash. **Jesse takes Wallace to St. Mary's Church to meet up with Carla, who orders Jesse to kill Wallace. However, Jesse turns on Carla instead and tries to kill her. When Wallace defends Carla, the two brothers fight and Jesse is killed. The BAU then arrest both Wallace and Carla. *November 9: D. Jewell is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by a fall. 2014 *January 14: Howard Clark is randomly killed during a prison fight. *February 4: Patrick Murphy kills Sarah Young. *April 13: R. Young is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by a fall. *April 25: Howard Clark's release date. *May 6: J. Yarner is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later burned alive. *June 20: D. Johnson is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by blunt-force trauma. *July 8: T. Briggs is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by poisonous gas. *November 16: I. Woolf is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by a machine. 2015 *Unspecified date: William O'Brien's possible release from prison. Category:Criminal Minds